Welcome Home Yuki
by Kymerasalla
Summary: Yuki reconsiders her decision about going with Kanname and goes back to Zero to confess her love rated M for future lemons enjoy :3 I do not own Vampire Knight the great Misturi Hino does :3
1. I love you

It was in the middle of the night when Zero felt someone near his bed. It didn't matter because he always had his gun on him no matter if he was asleep or in the middle of class so when he pointed the gun at her head Yuki was not very surprised. She just looks in his beautiful lavender eyes and thinks about why she left him for Kanname. For almost two years now she asked herself this question and only to just let the silent tears fall down her face.

When Zero saw her tears he wanted to wipe them away because even though she was now a vampire princess he still loved her with all his heart he just would never show it. He was pulled from his thoughts when her familiar soft voice said "It's okay Zero pull the trigger I'm ready to die if it is by you. I love you and always have and I'm sorry that I left you for him, but if this is it I am ready."

Zero looked at her as she smiled a very lonely sad smile at him. How could he even think about shooting her he loves her more than his own life. He lowered the gun and stood up to embrace her as her small frame shook with silent cries. As he held her he breathed in her scent and said "I would never shoot you Yuki for you are the love of my life and would die if I ever thought you were gone from this world."

Yuki looked up at him through tear blurred eyes and smile while wrapping her arms around his neck and started sobbing into it. As she did Zero was holding her and making comforting noises so she would stop crying and feel better. This made her smile with delight as she held him closer while repeating, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

He lifted up her chin and looked her square in the eye and said, "Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

This made her smile as she said "Of course I do that's why I am here."

He smiled and slowly brought her lips to his and softly kissed her. As he was pulling away she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her to deepen their second kiss. He didn't refuse her at all as he slowly tighter his grip on her waist and brought him to her so there was no remaining space between them. Yuki sighed with delight and ran her fingers through his hair. They kept this up until she got to tired. When she slumped against him he lifted her up and put her down in his bed. He went to the bathroom to trough cold water on his steaming face and came back and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her close to him and laid his head between her neck and shoulder.

Yuki was startled awake by a hand lightly touching her arm when she turned to look she saw Zero's calm beautiful face and kissed his lips softly so to not wake him up. The plan failed as he was shocked awake by something soft and warm touching his lips when he look to see Yuki he smiled glad to know that it wasn't a dream that his subconscious made up to make him feel better about missing her. When Yuki saw his lavender eyes flutter open she smiled internally because they were hers and no one else's she felt his grip tighten on her waist as her pulled her closer to his warm naked chest.

"Wait his warm NAKED CHEST!" she thought and closed her eyes and blushed at the feeling of his skin touching her.

Zero was confused about why she pulled away and then saw her peek down at his chest and smiled when he understood her embarrassment.

At that exact moment Zero's bed room door flung open as someone came barging in and yelling "Yuki is missing!"

**Hope you like it that's all I have for know but this story kept circling in my head so I had to write it down and then I decided to post it hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :3**


	2. Because I love Him

"YUKI IS MISSING!"

Someone screamed and it made both Yuki and Zero jump and look at the door when they realized who it was Yuki blushed. She was so embarrassed by who caught her in bed with a shirtless Zero.

"H…Head..M..Master! Wh...why are you here?" Yuki stuttered. She looked at Zero's face then at the Headmaster and blushed.

"Yuki? Why are you in bed with Kiryu?" Kain asked the two teenagers with a look of anger at his foster son. Who did he think he was being in the same bed as his incent little Yuki? Zero looked up at his foster dad and saw the look of hate in his eyes and didn't understand why he was looking at him like that it's not like Yuki and himself didn't share a bed before when they were younger. Yuki would always go to his room after having a nightmare and he would just hold her hand throughout the night. Sure his feelings for her have changed but he would never do anything to her that would hurt her in any way. He loved this beautiful woman next to him even if she was now his sworn enemy.

Kain looked from Yuki to Zero and saw that for the first time in a long time he was smiling and he did not know why then he saw what he was looking at and saw that it was Yuki. This made him angrier but somehow more at ease with the two of them together. Oh but Kanname was not going to be happy about this.

"Yuki why did you run away from the mansion do you know how worried everybody is about the new princess disappearing in the middle of the night while this war is still raging."

Kain asked his adopted daughter. She looked at him a little ashamed then her face changed into a look of determination.

"I can go where ever I want and if I want to start school at Cross Academy again I will and if I never return to that dark retched mansion again that is my decision Kanname is notmy father nor will he ever be. I will do as I damn well please!"

She said with a regal look that was very new even to her she was always timid in the mansion and at the balls but for some reason she felt brave. She looked over at Zero who had an approving look on his face. This made her smile which in turn made him smile one of his genuine smiles only she could make appear. Oh how she loved that smile and without thinking she slowly lends into him and gave him a chaste kiss on his smiling lips. Totally forgetting that her adopted father was in the room when she did, Kain looked at his daughter kissing him and was stunned by what he had just witnessed that he couldn't speak for a second then when he regained his composure he cleared his throat which drew both teens out of their trance.

Yuki turned red. How could she forget he was in the room? She was all over Zero and he was still in the room. She wanted to die this was so embarrassing. She heard Zero chuckle and looked up to see his face with a bright smile on and his eyes looking into hers made her want to melt he was so handsome and loving why did she chose Kanname over him this man was so perfect for her and yet she left him. She smiled back at him and hugged his body close to hers and spoke to the headmaster while doing so.

" I left because I couldn't live my life not knowing why it hurt so much to leave and when I realized what it was I left my life is nothing without Zero he is my everything and I was to blinded by the confusion of everything happening to see at first but now I'm here with him and everything feels right. That's why I ran away father and I hope you don't think less of me because of it but I love Zero with all my heart and soul and he makes me happy." As she said this she turned around slowly to face Kain and smiled at him when she opened her eyes she was a little confused at why he was being so dramatic he had waterfall tears falling down his face.

"Um did I do something wrong?"

She asked with a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. He just looked at her and shook his head and turned around to leave but before he did he said

"I'll go contact Kanname and tell him you're safe and that you are staying here."


	3. One size never fits all

Okay I know it has been a while since I updated but I have had no motivation but enough with my sob story here is the next chapter enjoy P.S. if you like Kanname at all then sorry cuz I don't so ha lol

_"I'll go contact Kanname, tell him you're safe and that you are staying here._

_"_Yuki looked away from her father after he said this and felt like crying. Zero noticed and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up and while looking into her watery eyes said,

"Do you regret it?"

Yuki looked at him in confusion, "Regret what?"

"Do you regret leaving him and coming to me instead?"

Yuki was speechless. How could he think that after everything she told him?

"Of course not Zero I love you. I regretted leaving you in the first place not him!"

"Then why does it look like you're going to cry any second now?"

Yuki touched her eyes and realized he was right, she was crying but it wasn't because she left Kanname. It was because she'd made everyone worry about her. How could she have done that to Aidou? She knew how much he over reacted. She knew how Kanname would beat him if something bad happened to her.

"Zero, I'm only worried about how Aidou is, he was always so kind to me and always helped me cope with Kanname's temper. You see, Kanname beats Aidou if something happens to me even if it's not his fault and by running away…. Well. I just gave Kanname a reason to kill him!"

Yuki said all this and watched Zero's eyes slowly come to terms with how abusive Kanname really was and how much she feared him. It made Zero so angry. Who was Kanname to treat Yuki like that? Who was he to hold so much power over others and who was he to be such an ass? Zero looked down at Yuki and smiled, he didn't care anymore about that, and she was with him. He slowly brought his head down to gently brush his lips against hers.

"Yuki I need to get ready for school. You go to the headmaster and get reassigned back into school, collect your uniform and join me for lunch when you're done okay?"

Yuki looked at the man she loved more than life itself and nodded her head. Zero smiled, got out of bed and went to his closet to get dressed in his uniform. Yuki rose and started heading to the door when she felt two warm arms encircle her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you Yuki always remember that."

"I love you too Zero, no matter what."

With that he kissed her cheek and left. She walked to her father's office with a huge smile on her face. Reaching his office she felt a little shy but couldn't think why. Then she looked down noticing she'd just walked through the entire campus in her PJ's. Embarrassed, she ran into her father's office. On her hurried entry he looked up to see a very red-faced Yuki and was a little worried.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"I just walked through the entire Campus in my Pajamas!"

This made him smile and gently shake his head, she was the same lovable Yuki as always and he was glad that being a vampire princess didn't make her vain or self-righteous.

"So I'm sure you're here to get enrolled back into school? So let's see, well since I already knew that is what you were going to do, I already have all the paper work ready for you to sign and…..so, what else do you need?"

The head master tapped his chin while he thought about what he was forgetting then a light bulb went on in his head.

"A uniform, that's what!"

He snapped his fingers and went to a small room and pulled out a uniform but it was the only one in her size. She needed two but he only had one other left, and it was three sizes too big for his little Yuki. He shrugged his shoulders; she'd know what to do.

"Here you go, this one is a little large but you'll figure it out, you're my clever girl"

Yuki smiled and took the uniforms from her father. She walked back to her old room, which according to the paperwork was where she would be staying. She walked through the campus again but this time she was in school uniform. She walked up to her old dorm and hoping that Yori was there so she could give her a hug and talk to her.

Yuki walked to the door and opened it to find something she never would have imagined in there.

Well that's all for now hope you like and please review if you do I will love you forever lol so go press that button that says review think about it as Ichiru's Butt and how much you want to touch it yes touch it hehehe


	4. who the hell is hitting on my girl

Again I would like for some reviews and I would like to send a thank you to pink bead girl and txjazz for their reviews and support

Yuki walked to the door and opened it to find something she never would have imagined in there.

There were three things wrong with what was before her shocked eyes.

Firstly, Yori was still in bed. Yori was always up and ready for school but today she was in bed and it was the middle of fourth period!

Secondly, she wasn't alone. Incredibly it was the school's bully in bed with her. Actually he was bully number two because Zero occupied the top spot on the list.

Finally both the above scenarios were incredible because as long as Yuki had known Yori she had never expressed an interest in any body at all.

Yuki cleared her throat and blushed when the guy looked up and smiled. He shook Yori's shoulder to wake her and when she did, she looked where he was pointing to. When she saw Yuki she felt a blush cover her entire body. Why was Yuki in here? she thought to herself. I thought she was with Kanname and oh my God she just caught me in bed with Hiroshi- Kun! What will she think of me?

That was it for Yuki! After seeing Morioka-san in bed with Yori she just wanted to disappear. Poor Yori, this must be so embarrassing for her, Yuuki thought.

"Um….Y…Yo..Yori do you want me to leave?" Yuki asked nervously and the only response from Yori was another head to toe blush.  
"Yuki wh…what a…are you doing here? I thought you were with Kanname," quavered Yori questioningly.

"Um, well, I wanted to come back and I have some thing to tell you so, um yeah. Uh, hi Morioka san." Yuki nodded to the man in Yori's bed.

" Um well, I'm going to leave now. Bye Yori."

He gave Yori a chaste kiss before getting up and putting his shirt on and walking out the door and before he left he nodded at Yuki who just smiled back.

Yuki turned to Yori incredulously and half laughing, yelled, "What the Hell Yori?

Yori looked at her best friend and blushed again and smiled up at her.  
" Well, he asked me out about four months ago and I only said yes because well, I was lonely and missing you. After a little while I really started to like him, he is actually very nice and very sweet and I don't know, we just clicked." Yori confessed to Yuki.  
"Ah, that is soo sweet, Yori. I'm so happy for you!" Yuki exclaimed as she threw her arms around Yori's neck.

"So what brought you back here then?" Yori asked curiously.

Yuki blushed and looked at Yori and smiled. "Well, I came back to tell Zero that I love him," admitted Yuki blushing and smiling nonstop. Yori looked at her and with a big smile ran over to Yuki and gave her a huge hug then she started jumping up and down and screaming. This making Yuki a little worried for her friend's mental stability lead her to ask cautiously, "Yori are you okay?"

This made Yori laugh even more. "Of course I am. Hey, what time is it?"

"Um… well it's the middle of fourth period and I promised Zero I would eat lunch with him today so I have to get going. You should probably start getting ready for school too, love."

Yori's face went pale when Yuki told her what time it was. She normally never slept in. Never once before in her entire life had it happened, so why now? When she gave it some thought, it hit her then, this was the first time her and Hiroshi- Kun ever spent the night together. Nothing happened of course, still it was the first time she ever shared a bed with anyone but her parents or Yuki. Oh well, she thought to herself, I had better get ready for the rest of the school day. When she had finished dressing she asked Yuki if she was ready to go and of course, she was.

After collecting their food and heading to their class room, Yuki found Zero and sat next to him. Then Yori saw a shocking sight, Zero actually smiled! He really smiled not a smirk or a one of those 'I'm going to rip your head off' grins, but an honest to goodness smile. Everyone who saw this gasped because Zero, who was known for his sulks and hatred of the world, smiled.

Yori walked over to Yuki and Zero and sat down with them and started to eat her lunch.

"Hey Zero, how are you?" Yori asked, smiling at Zero knowingly. They had just started talking together when a guy came up behind Yuki and tapped her shoulder. Yuki turned around to find a very good looking man she had never seen before smiling down at her.

"Hi there I'm Hokkaido Kazuo; I just started here this year. What is your name?"

"Um I'm Yuki Cross, my dad is the head master and um… I've been here all my life, just back from America where I was on a foreign exchange program for a year."  
(That was Yuki's excuse for being gone so no one finds out that she was really with Kanname.)

Yuki smiled up at the stranger who had this weird smirk on his face. Zero noticed this and feeling threatened, glared at the boy for even talking to his Yuki. He firmly put his arm around her shoulders and looked at this Hokkaido kid and gave him a look that said quite clearly, "she's mine". Yuki blushed at the sudden contact of Zero's arm and looked up at his face to see him making a face at Hokkaido-san. She just shrugged it off as nothing.

After lunch Yuki was about to leave since she was really still just a visitor not having lodged all her enrolment paperwork yet. As she did so she felt Zero's hand grip hers and pull her back to give her a light kiss on her lips to show this Hokkaido Kazuo just who she was with. Yuki's face blushed beet red because now everyone was staring at them, since most of them knew Yuki and Zero from before she left and knew that they had a strange relationship going on.

Never would they have imagined that they would really be serious about dating, until now that is.

Well that's all folks lol for now that is well please R&R it means a lot to me XD


	5. Confusion

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY! My life lately has been so crazy and I have not been able to update at all. First my computer brakes and then my whole living situation is change and I am finally able to keep writing sorry about the wait and thank you to all the readers that reviewed it really kept me going through all of this and I am really sorry so without further ado here is chapter 5 enjoy :3

_Never would they have imagined that they would really be serious about dating, until now that is._

Yuki was a still embarrassed about what Zero did but it started to fade because she figured it would have come out eventually and that it didn't matter. He was her's and by that simple kiss it proved it to all the girls in the class who even thought about flirting with him.

Yuki realized what she was thinking and flushed red because who was she to put claims on this man who she betrayed and left. He was not her's but she was his. Zero looked at Yuki a little concerned about her because she was making very odd faces to herself. First she was red then, then she was smug, then she looked sad, and now she looked confused.

"What's wrong Yuki you look like your thinking to hard" Zero laughed

That made her a little angry and embarrassed. Why would he say that sure it may be true and sure she was confusing herself but he had no right to point that out. then she got really confused because wait why was she getting mad a Zero it is not his fault then she looked at the calendar and realized that she was to start her "lovely" gift from mother nature in a week.

"Nothing Zero just pondering about this whole situation and how this is going to work."

This worried him, "was she regretting her decision to come home to him. Was she worried what Kanname might do to her or even me." Zero wondered

I Know this is kind of short but I got this writers block going on so i just decided to write a little to give you guys something to read I will update asap promise R&R please


	6. Awwwwwws

Hey guys it's me well here is chapter 6 sorry ch 5 was so short enjoy

_This worried him, "was she regretting her decision to come home to him. Was she worried what Kanname might do to her or even me." Zero wondered_

Because Zero had to go to class Yuki went to her dorm (she knocked this time) As she walked into her room she all of Yuri's stuff and thought about when she had left with Kanname. Then she thought about all the pain she put everyone through when she left. Thinking about this made her eyes prick with unshed tears. How could she have done such a horrible thing to the people she loved most. How could they ever forgive her?

When Yuki left Zero got worried because she didn't seem like herself so he went to go find her. It didn't take him very long to find her so when he did he was worried because she was crying.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Zero asked with worry lacing his voice

Yuki looked up to see Zero's handsome face marred by a look of worry. This made her feel worse because she was making him look like that.

"Sorry Zero was just thinking about all the pain I put you guys through" Yuki replied with a new wave of guilt resting on her that more tears came.

Seeing her shed more tears was the last thing he could handle. Without giving it much thought he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. This startled Yuki it was so sudden one second he was standing there staring at her then the next she was wrapped in his embrace. Not that she was complaining but she just felt so guilty about what she did and felt like she did not deserve is love and affection.

"I love you Yuki and don't forget that. I don't care about the past as long as I have you right here in my arms I am happy." When Zero whispered this too Yuki through her hair she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into his chest.

It took everything in him not to throw this beautiful vampire Princess on the nearest bed and just take her right then and there. This was a little like his dreams he had been having about her for the past year, but he didn't because he knew that this moment was precious and he wanted it to last forever.

It felt like only seconds had passed when Yori walked into their shared bedroom to find her and Zero in a loving embrace. When Yori made a slight cough Yuki and Zero pulled away. Yuki was red and Zero was laughing.

"Zero have you been here the entire time? I have been looking for you for about an hour." Yori looked at her two friends and smiled. She knew that these two were perfect for each other she is just glad that they finally got together after all these years.

Zero looked at Yuki's bright red face and smiled lovingly at her. he then bent down to brush a soft kiss to her lips and told her that he was going to talk to the head master. When Yori saw this she smiled and when Zero left she started squealing.

"OMG Yuki you guys are so cute. I am so happy that you finally started dating. God I have been waiting for this day since the eighth grade."

Yuki looked at her in astonishment. Was she really hoping that her and Zero would get together. Guessing Yuki's question Yori said

"Yes. Yes I have you two are so perfect for each other and I don't know your just so cute together." Yori squealed again.

When Zero arrived at the head mater's office he took a deep breath before going in. He was going to ask him a question that would change all of their life's and make him happy.

Well again it is kind of short but longer then the last will update asap thanks for reading and R&R please means a lot


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**Hello there People of earth. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo sorry that it has taken so long to put a new chapter life is stupid and annoying sometimes, but I am back and have redone some of the chapters that are already up and am planning on working on my next one XD well again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Also thank you to the reviewers it means a lot well Tata for now.**


End file.
